Midnight Love
by Rissa111
Summary: As Renesmee turns 16 she is faced with a descision that could bring sadness to everyone, but will protect her family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nessie's Life!**_

_**Marisa Weeks **_

1. Learning

I woke up one night, my throat burning with thirst. It stung worst tonight because I had gone longer without hunting. "Daddy!" I whispered, I knew he would hear me, he heard everything, as did my mom. My dad, Edward Cullen, came into my room, reading my thoughts.

"You want me to come." I nodded, confirming my thought. I was still a little tired but I didn't mind. My dad picked me up, carrying me quickly on his back, into the forest. As I hunted in the night, I thought about this coming weekend. I was excited and nervous. Well, nervous because I was afraid of who Alice would invite to my "Sweet Sixteen" party. Most people at my school call me freak and other names I shall not mention. Also, I had to pretend Carlisle and Esme adopted me and that I was Edward's biological sister. I knew why, but I was so close to my dad, I couldn't call anyone else that. Yeah, Carlisle was my grandfather but, I just don't know. It's awkward.

"Ness, you finished?" Dad said stepping through the bushes.

"yes," I said quietly, guaranteed he heard my thoughts. Sometimes I wished I was like my mom, Bella Cullen, a shield. My father smiled. I hugged him for no reason.

"Daddy, I love you." he chuckled at my diversion. By this time we were home.

"I love you, too, Renesmee." Mom opened the door, waiting.

"You really love your father, don't you?" she laughed.

"I love you, too, mom!" They looked into my eyes which were now pink with love. Ever since my fifteenth birthday my eyes started changing color depending on my mood. Alice noticed this when she handed me a present from Rose, last year. I touched my mom's face telling her, in my special way, that I wanted to go back to bed.

"Alright, Nessie." she smiled. "The sooner to see Jake right?" I grinned from ear to ear at the sound of his name.

"yeah. Goodnight, see you in the morning."

I fell asleep quickly, dreaming of Jacob Black, the other wolves, and my family. I got nervous again when I unconsciously realized that Jacob was going to take me to meet his father for the first time. So many questions bombarded my dream. _Will Billy like me? Is it alright if I cross the treaty line, because I am part vampire? Will that break the treaty? _I wouldn't find out until tomorrow.

I woke up at around nine in the morning, later than what I usually woke up at. I sat at my desk, looking in the mirror. I heard a knock on my door. "come in." I sighed, still at my desk. My mom and came in and stood near me.

"Ness, don't worry. Billy will love you. Everyone does!" I rolled my eyes. _Everyone except the girls at school. _I thought to myself. I started for my closet. She followed. "Talk to me Ness." I touched her cheek, showing her a memory from about a month after I was born. Telling her that I'm afraid. Afraid of being disliked or hurt. "Don't worry, Nessie, he'll love you. Anyway, Jacob imprinted on you so he must love you." she said, putting her arm around me. I smiled and showed her a picture of Alice. She smiled too and nodded. Before mom could call her Alice was here. Alice could see the future, but she couldn't see mine or the werewolves. No one knows why, but there are a lot of theories. Alice came back out of the closet quickly and held out an outfit.

"You like?" It was an outfit I had never seen in my closet. Aunt Rosalie or Alice must have bought it last night.

"Yes! Thanks Aunt Alice!" I hugged her and she laughed a beautiful, musical laugh.

"No problem, Nessie." My mom smiled smiled at us. Once they left I changed and sat back in front of the mirror. I concentrated on thinking of something else, like Jake, while I pulled out some make-up I stole with a close friend, (though she thought it was a bad idea so she left me alone). I wanted to experiment. I started, lightly, putting on eye shadow. A knock on the door sent me into a rush of panic, but I composed my thoughts, shoving the make-up into the drawers. I opened the door.

"Why are you so jumpy?" My dad asked. "I just wanted to see if you were finished." He scrutinized my face.

"Daddy..." I sighed and gave up. I touched his face, though I didn't have to, showing him what I did and that I was sorry. His face was hard.

"Bella!" he yelled, which was not normal. I sat on my bed, my knees up to my face. They whispered about it, quickly and quietly. Dad sat near me, his arm on my shoulder. "We'll let you go this time, but please, _please _don't do it again." I tried to look away from his gaze but couldn't.

"Can we just go?" I asked, bitterness in my voice. Both my parents looked at me astonished. I had never "back-sassed" them or fought with them.

"Okay." My mom said and quickly left. I got up.

"Ness." My dad stopped me. "why are you trying to hide your thoughts?" I frowned and left. I ran quickly to the main house, fighting tears. _I'm sorry daddy! _I thought loudly, running into the house, slamming the door behind me. "Sorry, grandpa." I said when I saw him confused. We did our daily measurements to see if I was still growing at a fast speed.

"Good news." Carlisle said to daddy and mom. "She is growing at human rate now." I smiled. _Finally. _I thought. My parents smiled silently, still confused by my behavior. The doorbell rang and I knew who it was. I quickly ran and opened the door. I jumped into Jake's arms, he smiled big.

"How's my Nessie?" he asked, carrying me to the couch, then sitting me on his lap. I buried my face in his neck and put my palm on his cheek. "Worried, huh?" I nodded against his skin. He kissed my cheek. "Everything will be okay, Ness." I looked him in the eyes, mine lime green with truth.

"I believe you, Jakey." I told him. He looked at my dad, a question in his eyes. I touched his face again. _What are you asking him? _I thought showing him a picture of him and then my dad then him again.

"Nothing." I frowned.

"Liar! I may be a freak but I am not stupid!" I told him. He frowned and my family now understood my behavior.

"Who called you that?" He said, getting mad. I tried calming him down with pictures of different colors. Then I kissed his lips.

"No one you need to know about." I smiled, feeling better automatically. He smiled for a moment, then looked at my parents unsure. Dad nodded to his thoughts. I showed Jake another picture, one of us together, then leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too, my Ness." he said, putting his hand on my hair. "You ready to go?" he asked. My stomach knotted and my heart, already to fast for just human speed, sped up.

"Nessie, you'll be okay, Billy is nice. You'll be fine." my mother repeated. I nodded and smiled a little. I looked back at Jake and showed him a wolf and me running; race? He laughed and nodded. I got up and hugged my family.

"I'm sorry. I was really stupid, wasn't I?" they all shook their heads.

"You were just afraid." My dad said, he seemed to understand me more than anyone, and I don't think it was just because he could read my mind either. I followed Jake outside. He phased into a huge russet-brown wolf and looked at me. I smiled.

"Go!" I yelled and started running. He wouldn't let me win, even if I asked him to. We always finished races in ties. I was faster than ever today, though. My worries going away. "I'm going to win!" I bragged as he struggled to keep up. Then I started slowing, getting closer to the finish line. I turned around, smiling at Jacob. "I won!" He smiled a wolfey grin, his tongue lulled out as he rolled his eyes. My eyes were green with excitement. Jake ran into the forest and came back in human form.

"You cheated!" he yelled, laughing. I giggled.

"How can I cheat?" I said grabbing his hand. "I'll let you win on the way back." I smiled big as we walked to his house. He held the door open for me and I walked in, he followed.

"Dad?" Jacob called, going straight for the fridge.

"How can you eat that?" I asked, making a face. Carlisle said I should start eating human food, but they didn't force me.

"It tastes good. Try some." He held out a cookie that I just stared at. I shook my head. Just then I heard wheels on the hard-wood floor. I turned around and saw a man in a wheelchair, he had long black hair and russet skin. His eyes were black and his voice was majestic when he spoke.

"Hello, how are you?" he said, speaking to me, but looking at Jake. "You must be Renesmee, Bella's daughter." I nodded.

"You're Jake's father." It wasn't a question. He smiled and nodded, confirming my assumption.

"Call me Billy." he said.

"Cool." I couldn't think of anything more proper to say. I touched Jake's cheek, showing him nothing. He looked at me confused. It was quiet for a moment.

"I'll let you two kids go now. It was nice meeting you Renesmee." he smiled, first at me then at Jake, then left.

"Does he like me?" I whispered. "How did he know my name?" I looked at Jake suspiciously.

"Well, when you imprint you really can't keep your mouth shut. And, he does like you." he smiled. I rocked back and forth on my heels. I had left my hand on his skin and showed him the beach. He took my hand and we walked down to First Beach. Jacob kept smiling big and I giggled quietly. I watched out towards the sea.

"Can I stay here all day?" I looked at Jacob. "It's so beautiful." He shrugged.

"Depends on what Edward and Bella say." He smiled at me. Just then Seth and Jared approached us.

"Jacob! We need to talk." They said, Seth smiling excitedly and Jared masked.

"Sure, sure. Then talk." Jared glanced at me, unsure whether to talk or not in front of me.

"Well, Jake, there was vampire on our land and it wasn't a Cullen. A new scent. Sam wants us to do a run around the perimeter." Seth said. Jake looked at me worried.

"I'll see you later." I frowned then kissed his cheek. "Be safe." I started to walk but he grabbed my arm.

"I'll take you home." I rolled my eyes.

"Jake I _am _half vampire. There is no need to worry about me." I waved and ran home before he came. I looked back into the woods then opened the door to the main house. I sighed. "Where's mom and dad?" I asked Rosalie, a little confused.

"They're at the cottage." I nodded and sat on the couch.

"Hey Ness, where's Jacob?" Alice said coming down the stairs like a ballerina.

"He's on patrol. There's a vampire in town." I sighed, resting my head in my hands.

"Well, you are welcome to help with the party planning if you want?" she started towards the couch.

"Sure!" I smiled, she sat near me. "where do we start?" I already had a mental list of people to invite. She smiled back.

"You can start the invites. I'll plan everything else." I rolled my eyes at her then started my work. I knew I was going to invite all the werewolves, Tanya's family, Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri, Carina and Lexie (the only two girl friends I have), and Zack, Codie, Justin, and Nick. I quickly finished the invites and handed them to Alice, who would send them out. Just then my parents walked in, smiling. Then daddy frowned.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, curious. My mom looked at Edward and he told her something that sounded like 'later.' "Daddy I am going to find out sooner or later, just tell me. I'm not a baby anymore." he frowned at that.

"Fine. Alice saw a vision of Jane coming here. Checking to make sure you are still not a liability."

"I'm not!" I almost shouted. I didn't like Jane or any of the Volturi, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

2. What to Do?

I thought a moment as panic flowed through my body. _What if...? _I couldn't finish. I loved my family. Maybe I should just turn myself in without getting them killed. This would be the second time they'd do that for me.

"No, Nessie. You are just like your mother, exactly." he said. I forgot a moment about that. I would just have to keep my thoughts secret until I decided. It would have to be a last minute decision. "Ness you are not going."

"Edward, what is she thinking?" my mom asked, annoyed that she didn't know. I sighed. He looked at me. _Please don't tell her. I don't want her to be upset. _My eyes were blue with sadness. "Ness, why are you sad?"

"It's nothing, love." he sighed reluctantly. "She just doesn't want any of our lives in danger like before." He frowned, still staring at me. My eyes were now chocolate brown, my original eye color.

"Is it just Jane?" Esme asked in her motherly voice. Dad shook his head but Alice spoke.

"It is Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. 'Just in case'." she was still staring into space, her eyes glazed over, seeing what we couldn't. I thought a moment. I couldn't outrun Demetri, he'd track me down and there was no way I could leave Jacob. I loved him too much. My family would be devastated. I couldn't but I had to, I would not just get my family killed because of me. I couldn't think of this now. Just then the phone rang and Emmett answered, quickly of course.

"Ness it's for you." he held out the phone to me. Was it Jake? I really didn't want to talk to anyone else but him right now. I walked, slowly, over to grab the phone.

"Hello?...what's up?" I sighed, listening to Lexie on the other line. "let me ask my parents, okay?" I paused looking at daddy and he nodded, quickly telling mom that I was going to the mall with some friends. "Yeah I can go. Who else is going? All of us?" I paused. "alright see you in an hour." I sighed again and hung up.

"Hey everyone." Jacob said walking through the door. I smiled and ran to him, kissing his cheeks and lips. "Hiya Ness." he chuckled then looked back at my mom and dad. This was new to us so we kept checking my parents to make sure I wasn't going over board. It was difficult because we were like brother and sister, then best friends, and now we were dating. Jake said imprinting was like that, but it seemed weird. I loved him, still, and that wouldn't change.

"You want to go to the mall with me? I mean it must sound boring but its not. And, we might see a movie after." I asked him. "I'm going with a bunch of friends and it won't be the same without you." I looked in Jake's eyes, my eyes now purple. I was content.

"Sure, sure. When?" he looked upset.

"In an hour? If that's alright." I frowned too, looking away from him and looking at the ground.

"That's fine, I'll just tell Sam." he smiled at me, lifting my chin to see into my eyes. I smiled. He stepped outside and phased into a wolf. He came back in a few seconds later, smiling. He hugged me from behind. "So what's new?" he asked. I frowned at my dad. _Don't tell him either. Please, daddy. _He frowned too and shook his head, his face strained. Mom noticed, of course.

"What is she thinking, Edward?" he looked at her. Jacob looked at them then at me, worried.

"She thinks this is all her fault. She just wants to go to the Volturi and die without getting us into any trouble with them." Jacob stepped away from me, trembling, horror on his face. I looked at dad with a bewildered look on my face, eyes turned red then blue. I buried my face in my palms.

"You-" I cut off, crying. I looked up at him confused. "You betrayed me, daddy." my eyes still blue, red tracing the inside. He crossed the floor over to me, putting one hand on Jacob first then hugging me.

"Who'd have known you'd grow to be so much like your mother?" he whispered, chuckling in my ear. I folded my arms, stubbornly. They chuckled at me. This was not my usual behavior, we all knew that. Maybe because I was afraid, afraid of the Volturi. I stopped and put on a happy face. I went to hug Jake but he held out his arm, stopping me, and stepped back. I looked at him, confused. "Give him time to calm down, Ness." I rolled my eyes and hugged Jake tightly. He relaxed and so did I.

"We'd better get ready to go." I told Jake, looking up at him. He smiled down at me, almost amused. "why you laughing?" he shrugged.

"You're just so short, like your mom." he said, looking at her, all remembering something I wasn't alive to remember. He nudged me as I stared out into space, wondering what had gone on before me. "Let's go, Nesserz. I'm driving, of course." he looked at my father. He nodded and I grabbed Jake's hand while walking to the car. My dad was lending Jake the Volvo for tonight because he knew this was my favorite car (besides Alice's Porsche). Jacob opened the passenger door for me and then he got in the driver's side.

"We're going to Port Angeles, okay?" I smiled, adoringly, at Jake. I felt stupid as I stared into to his lovely dark brown eyes. He made me feel so... so... happy all the time and safe. He nodded and started to drive off at a fast speed. It was pretty quiet for most of the ride. And, at first, I forgot why.

"You really think any of us are in danger, Ness?" he asked, frowning. I thought a moment, though I really didn't need to. I bit my lip as I debated whether to tell him what I was thinking or not. Of course everyone is in danger! I wanted to say. Not just me either. It's the whole family. The whole population of Forks, Washington. I looked at him, my eyes a milky gold color, as i bit my lip more. He stopped the car and kissed me deeply. I closed my eyes, never wanting it to end, but I laughed at myself, making him pull away. "What's so funny?" he asked, curious.

"Nothing I was just laughing at myself." I told him, biting my lip, hoping he'd kiss me again. He had jumbled up my thoughts before and I wanted him to do it again, I was starting to think about the Volturi.

"Will you tell me what you were thinking before we get out?" I looked out the window and saw that we were already at the mall and my friends were inside... out of the rain. I shook my head, no. "Later?" he asked, a puppy-dog face forming. I frowned.

"Sure, sure. Later-" I thought a second. "Later, only if you kiss me again, like that." he shrugged and leaned in to kiss me again.

We entered the mall, hand-in-hand. I saw Lexie and Carina's eyes pop open, their mouths forming into huge O's. I laughed out loud when I reached them, they looked at me questioningly.

"Lexie, Carina, this is Jacob. My best friend ever since I was born!" they nodded silently at the truth. I looked around. "Where's Nick and Justin and Codie?" They kept their eyes on Jake. Lexie smiled slightly.

"They're coming, they went to the food court, uh, let's go find them." she started walking in the direction of the food court. We followed, looking at Jake every few seconds, I started to feel nervous. Nick had always had a crush on me since I met him. Now, I was going out with Jake after I told him I didn't know if my parents had allowed it yet. Jake, of course, was walking so close to me I couldn't see to the left of me. We reached the food court and I spotted Nick right away, thanks to his bright smile and glowing eyes. Then I saw _her. _She was wearing normal, human, clothes. Her eyes bright red, her hair blond, a baby face, forever 13. Jane. I froze where I stood, unable to speak, Jacob clenched my hand with worry.  
"What's the matter, Ness?" he asked as quietly as possible. "I smell vampire." he hissed under his breath. His body started to tremble.

"Jake not here. Not in public." I whispered back, trying to control the stress, and started walking again. He sighed reluctantly and followed, Lexie and Carina hadn't noticed anything. I smiled halfheartedly at them as they quickly walked to Nick, Justin, and Codie. Jane stared at me from across the room, I shivered. Jake followed my gaze and trembled once, but controlled the other shakes. Nick looked curiously at the two of us.

"You know her?" he asked, gesturing towards Jane. I nodded a stiff nod. "Cool, I was talking to her before and I think I like her." he smiled. That was good in the sense that he didn't like me anymore, but still it hurt to think that he was in love with a killer, the thing that wanted to kill me.

"Y-you..." I didn't finish. Too afraid she'd hear me. Too late. She was quickly moving towards us, smiling an evil smirk at Jake and I. A tear fell from my eye. Jake looked at me knowingly while the others stared with questions in their eyes. I shook my head and wiped the tear away.

"Renesmee!" she called, her evil smile still in place, her red eyes piercing at me. I looked away. "How's Edward and Bella? Aro wanted me to check the family, see how everyone's doing." I nodded indirectly.

"They are all great, thank you." I said formally, not meeting her gaze. "How are you?"

"We are all great. Were you planning to visit us any time soon?" she asked curiously. I shrugged.

"I was thinking about it, but dad said not to, he doesn't want me traveling yet." I smiled slightly and squeezed Jake's hand. Jane nodded, preoccupied by Nick, tugging at her sleeve. "Uhm, Jake and I will be right back." I told the others, hyperventilating.

I walked with Jacob to the far side of the mall, near the stores my friends couldn't afford. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Nessie. We have to get you home." Jake said in a stiff, hard voice, his face a mask. He tried calming the trembles that rolled through him. I hugged him tightly, also trying to calm him down.

"Jakey, we can't. I need to protect my friends-" he cut me off quickly.

"Yeah? And, I _need_ to _protect you_." I sighed against his body. How the hell did he expect to survive in this world if he kept risking his life for mine?

**A/n: Sorry the chapters are so short. it's because there's not a lot of action and i kind of have writer's block. :P ugh. so please Read and Review for tips... thanks for reading, i love y'all! **


	3. Chapter 3

3. Love and Hate

_I quickly looked around the area that we stood. Red eyes peircing through the trees of the forest. I stood by Jake, squeezing his hand in comfort, ready to attack at a moment's notice. As we waited my memories slipped from me to him. He was masked, ready, waiting._

I sat up quickly, wide awake. I didn't remember anything from the night before or last night. I remember seeing Jane the night before at the mall, but that was it. I undressed and redressed in a hurry, eager to see Jake, see what he remembered. I felt oddly sick with fear as I came closer to my parents. I think they knew, and that's why their eyes were cautious, watching me as I paced around the kitchen. They, nor did I, want any trouble from Jane or the rest of the Volturi. I just wanted life to go on as normal. God wouldn't allow that, though, if I even believed in Him. Things happen for a reason... I was told. And what was the reason for this? Because we were too happy? That we needed more sadness in our life, more horror?

As I stood there, thinking about what would happen to my family and I, I couldn't help but notice that Jacob was not outside our cabin waiting for me. I heard the heartbeats of elk, wildcats, and other wild-life, but I did not hear the beat of the giant wolf peoples' hearts.

"Don't worry, Ness, he'll be here soon." My father told me, comfortingly. I just nodded slightly and started pacing again. My mother opened the door before the person on the other side had a chance to knock. It was Jake, I quickly ran to him and jumped into his arms. I kissed his russet cheek, probably a thousand times before I got out of his arms and grabbed his big, giant hand. We walked to the main house, slowly as he stared into my eyes. I touched his face with the palm of my hand, showing him, asking him, what happened at the mall, how come I don't remember it?

"Well, Ness, you kinda passed out after she said that they'll be visiting. We've been searching for their scents but haven't found anything new, that's why I was late today."

"Okay, Jake. Just be careful." I told him quietly as we reached the main house and went inside. Rosalie ran to me, hugging me tightly.

"I will." Jake said, letting go of my hand and going to sit on the off-white loveseat.

I watched him as Rosalie fixed my hair and make-up. Ever since I stole the make-up they had Rosalie do it. I also watched Alice dance like a ballerina while decorating the house for my "Sweet Sixteen" tomorrow. I was careful with my thoughts around my dad. When he left to get food for the wolf people that were over, I thought more and more about going to the Volturi instead of risking everyone elses life. When daddy came back I was closer to my mom and her sheild. I watched my family... the wolf people eating... _Would I be able to save them and myself?_ I thought to myself.

Jake pulled me onto his lap as I stared into space, but once he kissed me I forgot about my worries... _Maybe if I stay with Jake more often, then I will forget more, and not worry so much. _I thought. _And tomorrow is such a "big" day for me! _I am sure I'll forget. I don't want to ruin anyone's day. I put on a smile for the rest of the day but I felt my eyes go orange, I was lying, to myself, to my love, to my family. I thought of happy thoughts, like someday marrying Jake. I smiled big as I watched daddy's face turn to mock horror, then he laughed. Jake looked at us funny and I laughed too. I winked at my dad and he smiled in response. This was _our _secret. I was truly a "Daddy's Girl," I guess, but he loved it.

"What's so funny?" he said, feeling left out. I touched his cheek and showed a picture of me "falling" and I laughed, though this was not what my dad had seen before.

"Oh," he laughed. "Clutz!" he kissed me deeply for a moment, I felt like electric wires were running through my veins. I suddenly held his face to mine, never wanting him to stop. My dad cleared his throat though, and, even though I was growing up, I'd always be his "little girl." I would just have to wait. I made a face and let go of Jake, blushing as I seen everyone's face. From shock to disappointment. Rosalie was smiling proudly. I had no clue why.

"Jake?" I asked when I caught my breathing.

"Yes, Nesserz?" his voice ruff, I smiled.

"Can we take a walk on La Push beach, today? I mean I have been wanting to go again but..." I cut off, feeling stupid. I wanted to cliff dive and ride motorcycles like my mom had. But, I don't think Jacob would allow that, nor my dad for that matter. I looked over but he was gone and so was mom.

"Sure, sure." He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Did you want to walk there?" I nodded. _More time with him, Yay! _I laughed internally at myself. I felt like a firework, coming alive, when I looked into his eyes. I felt beautiful.

"What shall we do when we get their?" I asked, hoping to hear his voice. I loved hearing it, it was so pretty. Though that was an understatement.

"Anything you want, Nessie, honey." I smiled and showed him cliff diving and motorcycles.

"Well, I'll have to rebuild your mother's for you but it shouldn't take long... Maybe a week or so? I'd love it if you'd come over more often." He winked. "But, we could go cliff diving today." I smiled big and mentally screamed. I couldn't believe he was letting me do this! Yay! I laughed out loud and Jake looked at me then kissed me again. His hand held my face and my arms tightened around his neck.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too, Renesmee." he whispered into my ear.

As we climbed the cliffs quickly, Jake kept checking to see if I was afraid of jumping off the top cliff. I wasn't.

"Ladies first." he gestured when we reached the top. I looked down the edge. It didn't seem that high, but what did I know? Jake was more alert than ever now. He grabbed my arm tightly.

"Jake? What's the matter?" I tried getting out of his grasp. I backed up off the edge of the cliff, closing my eyes, making sure I don't scream, or drown. I heard the water splash after I hit the water. I held my breath and closed my eyes. I felt Jake's heartbeat as he brought me to shore. I was extremely tired after that but Jake was still alert. "Jake? "

"A vampire is here. Jane?" My thoughts spiraled out of control. Was I dreaming or was this real? My chest grew tighter, and, though I was half vampire, I felt like crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. The Party**

We had seen Jane. She seemed different. Lonely. She must not have obeyed Aro's orders and somehow escaped Volterra before she was deceased. I mean, unless it was a trick? But, I couldn't read her mind, that's just what it looked like. And, worse yet, today was the day of my party, that happened yesterday!

We all talked about what could have happened. Esme was willing to take her in, once we found out that this wasn't a trick. I mean, Edward could always tell if people are lying through their thoughts... A knocking on the door interrupted our conversation. Dad perked up, hearing whoever's thoughts. I looked at him, confused. Of course anyone could tell I was confused because of my eyes. I was also nervous, making a darker mixture of the two colors. Gray-ish violet. Dad mouthed Jane's name to me only. My heartbeat, already fast since birth, quickened, at the thought of her.

Dad quickly answered the door in a matter of seconds. Everyone else had question marks on their faces. Jane walked in, looking more innocent than ever. Maybe even a little nicer? I couldn't tell.

"Er, Aro has sent me to check on you and maybe even take you out, he told me to bring Felix and Alec, but I snuck out. I am tired of being there. I see that Renesmee.." I cut her off telling her my preferred name. "Nessie, sorry. I see that Nessie is harmless to humans and that the Volturi have broken their own rules. This coven seems so much more..." she was at a loss for words. Dad nodded his head toward me and I touched his face, nervously, with my palm. Jane wasn't lying.

"I'll show you you're room." Esme said motherly. Alice didn't seem surprised about our guests arrival but she was more than happy to go shopping for her casual clothes and clothes for tonight.

I went up to my other room (besides the one in the cabin) and sat on my bed. If Jane never returned to Volterra, they'd get distracted and forget why they want to destroy me. I layed on my bed, finally relaxed, I sighed a long sigh. I thought about Jake, and why he wasn't here yet. I started tearing up, though it was silly to do this only after I had just seen him yesterday. He was probably on another patrol, searching for the vampires that were on their land, because it was not only Jane, maybe Jane wasn't even there. I mean we could probably be friends if she wasn't part of the Volturi and trying to steal my life for them. Maybe.

A knock on my door made me jump. I hadn't been paying attention to the things around me and it sounded like they had been knocking for a while.

"Come in." I said quietly. Jake entered, followed by Seth, the first youngest werewolf in the pack.

"Hi." he said calmly. I waved and Jake sat near me and kissed my cheek. "Are you going to get ready for your party, soon?"

"I have to wait until Alice gets back from shopping for Jane." I smiled, thankful he was here. He nodded then looked at Seth, who was staring off into space. "Sethy! My bestest friend!" I jumped up and hugged him tightly. I haven't seen him since last week.

"Hey Nessie!" he squeezed me back. "Happy Birthday! How are you?" he laughed and looked down at me. He had grown since last week.

"Good." I rolled my eyes. "And you? I mean, have you Imprinted yet?" I asked, curious of the Imprinting theory.

"Not yet, but I bet some of your friends are cute, I mean, look at you!" he laughed, as did I. Jake elbowed Seth's rib cage hard. Seth laughed harder.

"Okay, Seth. Nessie and I need some time alone." Jake smiled, but was serious. Seth left quickly.

Jake started kissing me, harder than usual. "Jake?" I said, in between breaths.

"Yes, Love?" he said kissing my neck.

"Err, I have to get ready. Alice is here." I sighed, hearing Alice's trill of laughter from downstairs. Jake kissed me one more time and then we were hand-in-hand walking downstairs. Jake stopped short when he saw Jane, and he started trembling. I put one hand on Jake's shoulder. "Jake, she's part of the family now."

I got ready for my party, quickly, putting contacts in just incase my eyes changed. My friends started coming at around five. It was very boring to me, but everyone else seemed to be having fun. Maybe it's because my idea of fun is reading novels. I'm more mature than my peers.

"Hey, Nessie. Happy bithday!" Lexie said, "Great party, too!" she laughed and hugged me. We were just like sister, maybe even twins, if she weren't just human.

"Thanks, Lexie. So, what's new?" I asked, wondering if she had met Seth.

"Partying at the moment." she laughed. "But this one guy keeps staring at me. He's really cute." she blushed.

"You should ask him to dance or hang out or something." I laughed at myself. "Sorry, I'm not really good with guys. Jake and I just sorta happened over time. We knew each other since I was born." Like I had said before.

"Okay, I guess I just introduce myself." she smiled exitedly. I wondered if it was Seth, as she walked to this really pale guy I didn't know either. Unless it was Lucifer, Damien's twin. Damien was cute and really quiet, passive. Lucifer was the opposite. Acting almost "wanna-be gangsta". Damien already had showed his love for me. I hated to break peoples' hearts but I belong to Jacob. I heard Alice change the song to a slow song. "My Love" to be exact. I was in the midst of looking for Jake when Damien came up to me, smiling crookedly. He held out his hand quietly, I looked away, frowning. I didn't want Jake to get mad, but I didn't like watching everyone else with their love. It made me lonely. Without thinking I grabbed Damien's hand, he pulled me close. I felt, and heard, his heart beating under my head. It was soothing me, like daddy's lullaby that he made for me. I felt calm. Halfway through the song Damien stepped back. I looked at him confused and turned around when he was staring in the distance, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Ness. I better go, before your boyfriend kills me." I said for him not to be, and thanked him.

"Bye, Damien."


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Next**

"Nessie, why would you do that to me ? I love you, and you go to some losers arms." Jake's eyes were sad, less sarcastic, less amusing than ever. I shrugged.

"I felt lonely Jake, I searched for you, but you know I will never leave you." I told him sincerely, which he knew because my eyes were golden. The party had finished and Jake and I were out in the forest talking. He grabbed my face carefully, I wasn't as fragile as he had thought, but it was better than being held there against your will. "I'm sorry, Jakey."

He kissed me and we felt each other relax. He stroked my face lightly after a moment of kissing. I could see in his eyes that he would never leave me either.

"I have to go , Ness, I love you." he kissed me one last time before running off and transforming to a huge russet wolf in the dark. I walked back to the main house after quenching my thirst with the blood of a wild cat. I was really tired and bored now, without Jake, I felt like a zombie.

Jane sat next to me on the couch. I looked at her quietly, afraid of her, still.

"I'm sorry." she said firmly, earnestly. "I'm sorry for what I have done to you and your family over the years. I have realized Aro was wrong about you. You're not a threat to mortals, the Volturi is." I nodded, understandingly. I still wanted to know why she was here.

"If you don't mind my asking, but why did you leave Alec, because if they're coming here..." I trailed off when I realized she understood what I was about to say. She nodded calmly then answered.

"Well, he wanted to come, but I don't want Aro to hurt him, to kill him, and if Alec left too, then he'd know we'd be together. Plus, we're twins, so we can communicate easily over distances." I nodded.

"Like 'Twin Telepathy'?" she nodded. "You know, the wolves are telepathic too, and I've always been interested."

"Your father is also telepathic, though no one else can read his mind, besides Aro and other mind-readers. Oh, that reminds me..." she trailed off. "Can I tell you something?" She smiled lightly.

"Sure, sure." I said, wondering what it was, maybe a way to defeat the Volturi but leave her brother alive? What she said was not what I had been expecting, especially from any full-blooded vampire.

"I think I'm in love with Seth, the little werewolf boy."

I was shocked. I think Seth had imprinted. Yes, definitely. I was so excited for him, but how would she get passed what all full vampires smelt. Maybe she didn't smell that and neither did Seth. I would have to talk to him. Hug him, be happy for my best friend! In a way I was sad, because now he'd be spending more time with Jane than me, and ebb from my life.

"I am so happy for you, Jane. I hope it works out." she smiled and hugged me, tightly.

"Thanks, sister." I was confused a moment but realized she was family now.

"You're welcome."


End file.
